Something Impossible
by AlwaysNiff
Summary: Nick and Jeff meet in the weirdest of ways; in a mental institution. And oddly enough, they fall in love. The psychologist doesn't want it to happen, so he tries to stop it, but something say he's just a bit too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello (:**

**Okay, so I got this idea from another fanfic that I read, and it really inspired me. So I've been throwing this idea around a bit, and I decided to try it out.**

**I hope you all like it :3**

**Ps, it's rated M for a reason.**

Chapter One- Where it all began.

_Jeff was staring at himself in the mirror, scrutinising himself on his looks. He was too fat, there were scars and fresh cuts all over his body. Nobody could like him, hell, he didn't even like him. His own self. He looked away with disgust, and scanned the small bathroom looking for something. Smiling, he walked over and picked up the small bottle of anti-depressants. Holding onto the bottle tightly, he turned around and walked out of the bathroom, into his room and locking the door behind him. He knew what had to be done. Sitting on his bed was his goodbye letter; a letter of explanations and numerous sorrys. Next to that was his outfit, picked to be the last one he'll ever wear, and he's favourite; it was just a simple pair of jeans, and a dark navy blue dress shirt._

_He got changed and picked up the bottle, knowing that it was his only way out. The bottle opened with a soft click, he looked in it and it was almost full. He hasn't been taking the tablets for a while, because they just made him feel nothing; everything felt blurry, he always felt dizzy and just too happy. He felt like a living robot. And, he wanted to save them, knowing that this day was coming soon. His grandmother was at work; she's a doctor at the local hospital. After a few minutes of sitting there reflecting on his pathetic life, he decided it was time, and no one was here to stop him again. He slowly lifted the bottle up to his lips and tipped half the pills into his mouth with no regrets. Jeff grabbed the bottle of bleach next to him and started drinking every last drop. He dropped the bottle onto the ground and laid on his bed, smiling to himself. Just a few minutes and everything would be over; he would be free of life, of all of this._

_His stomach started feeling funny, he swear he was about to throw up, but he held it all in. His whole body started to feel all tingly, and he got light headed. His eye sight started to go black and his eyes closed slowly. Goodbye cruel world._

Jeff started stirring, and slowly opened his eyes. Everything was white, and it was making his eyes sting. He felt a weight on his hand, looking over he saw his grandmother holding his hand, crying silently.

She looked up and his with a sad smile "I'm glad you're still here sweetheart, I'm sorry I never saw this coming and didn't help you."

With that said, she started crying more.

Jeff looked at her and opened his mouth to speak, before closing it. After a few minutes of silent thinking, he opened his mouth again.

"Why did you do this to me?"

"W-what?" His grandmother stood up and backed away a bit.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO BW SAVED OR WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU PEOPLE CALL IT! I DID IT FOR A REASON, I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!' He screamed, tears finally streaming down his face.

The doctor that's been treating Jeff heard all of the commotion and walked in to put a stop to it. Behind him were 3 other people dressed in all white.

Jeff looked up at the doctor with a glare.

"What the fuck do you assholes want?" He spat at the doctor.

The doctor looked sadly at Jeff, "I'm Doctor Thompson, and here with me are Larry, Will, and Sam. They are from Goodwill Clinic, and yes, before you say anything, it's the mental institution 40 kilometres out of town. You will be leaving now, I hope you get better Jeff, and I won't have to see you here under these circumstances again." The doctor smiled slightly at his grandmother and walked out, leaving Larry, Will and Sam standing at the door, giving Jeff no way out.

Jeff felt like he's been sitting on this bus for hours when he finally saw the huge white building. When they pulled up at the gates, there were at least 10 guards standing around the front of the building.

Larry stuck his head out of the door, and smiled at the guards. "We got another one here. Open up!" He said cheerfully, as if he's done this many times before.

One of the guards opened the gates and motioned for the bus to continue. Larry sat back down and waved before continuing on. Will looked back at Jeff and smiled sadly, the whole way here he has tried to talk to Jeff, but he just stared at him with a blank expression.

When the bus finally stopped, Will looked at Jeff and motioned for him to follow them. Once they all got off the bus, Jeff looked around. There were guards everywhere, but no patients anywhere to be seen. He looked up at the main building in front of them, it was a dirty white, made up of 5 stories, and it looked at least 30 years old.

Sam nudged Jeff forward from behind. "We can't stand here forever, kid. We need to sign you in, take you to your room, get you settled in, then you'll have your first session with Mr Anderson, he runs the place, and is also one of the psychologists."

Sam expected at least a nod from Jeff, but got nothing except him moving forward, with Larry and Will flanked on each side of him.

_Throughout the past 3 years, Jeff hasn't said one word. He started in minimum security on the second floor, but after 7 months he got moved to medium security after fight after fight in the courtyard. The last fight he had was the worst, a man around 23 came and pushed Jeff off of a bench, and claimed it was his. Jeff snapped a branch off of the tree next to them and started bashing the other patient with it, ending up stabbing him in the leg with the sharp end of the branch, and when 4 of the nurses tried getting Jeff to stop, he punched one of the nurses in the nose and broke it. From then he has been moved up a floor, has only been allowed out when nobody else is around, and when there is, he has had a guard following him around. Since then, Jeff has had his good and bad days, still not one word, and still no emotion has crossed his face; it has remained blank. Not even when he was alone, locked up in his room. Since day one of being here, he has learned how to put walls up, and never let them back down. The walls have been getting stronger and stronger every day._

Jeff was just doing his normal, and sitting out in the courtyard after lunch, ignoring all the other patients, when he saw a new patent being brought in. The new patient looked about his age; he was slightly shorter, with messy brown hair. He was handcuffed, but just smiling around at everybody, and Jeff couldn't help but stare.

_**Nicks POV**_

Nick, being dragged along by the guards, couldn't stop smiling around at everybody, until he caught the eyes of a blond boy, sitting on a bench in the corner. Nick stopped and studied him for a second, before snapping and shouting at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

Jeff turned away straight after, and Nick continued to smile, but this time getting dragged by the collar to where ever he was getting taken.

A few hours later, Nick found himself in Mr Anderson's office. Mr Anderson was a small person, his hair gelled back so much, that Nick thought it looked cemented.

Mr Anderson cleared his throat, "Welcome Mr Duval, I'm Dr Anderson and I'll be your psychologist until I see fit that you're ready to leave. We'll be seeing each other once a week, and each session will be about 2 hours long. Now, I have your file here, and I've been reading over it. I know why you're here, but I would like you to tell me yourself."

_When Nick was around 10 years old, he father came home from the army. He said that they didn't need him anymore and he was to return home, that's all he would ever say. One day when Nick was walking through the front door from school, his father grabbed his hand and asked him to watch his dad do a magic trick. He took him upstairs and they sat on Nick's bed together. His father had a box of tablets in his hand, the first thing he said was, "If things ever get too hard, do you know what to do?" Nick sat there thinking for a minute, and shook his head. His father smiled, and opened the box. "You get a box of medicine, and you take as many as you can." And he took a few pills. "Did you have a hard day today Nicky?" His father asked in a really childish voice. Nick nodded, thinking about being picked on by all of the popular boys, he got pushed around between them all, then they stole his stuff, they made him take his clothes off and give them to them. Nick's dad smiled and offered Nick some to the pills. Nick shook his head, and whispered quietly, "I'm a strong boy, daddy. I can take it." Nick's dad just laughed at him and shoved all the pills in Nicks mouth. "Swallow." He ordered, and Nick did what he was told. His father kept on putting pills in both of their mouths until he eventually passed out. Nick didn't know what was happening to him and his eyesight started going black, and he passed out as well._

_When Nick woke up, he was in hospital, and his father passed away as soon as he got there. The doctors told him that he was sick, and they couldn't help him. Nick knew no better then, and when he got a bit older, his mother told him what really happened, why he was in hospital, and why his father really died._

_Since then, Nick had cut himself almost every day; he never tried killing himself though. He would get angry and snap really easily, He wouldn't let anybody near him, or he would hit them. He was just never the same after that._

Nick looked at Mr Anderson, and shook his head.

"If you already know, then you don't need to hear it from me." He sneered.

Mr Anderson sighed, "Nick, it seems that you are manic depressive, you have an acute behavioural disorder of intermittent explosive disorder and a simple phobia of being touched, we're going to try and help you through all of this, so you can go back to your normal life outside of here. You'll start off in minimum security, and if needed, you'll be moved to medium security, understood?"

Nick looked at him calmly while processing it. "Are you finished?"

"Yes Nick, I'm finished."

"Good." And Nick picked up the chair he was sitting on, before throwing it across the room and walking out.

A few hours later, Nick found himself in the courtyard, where he saw the blond earlier, so Nick decided to go searching for him.

When Nick found him sitting in the same spot, he casually strolled over and sat down next to him. The blond didn't say a word; he didn't even acknowledge him there. After a while of silence, Nick realised that even though the blond didn't talk, he enjoyed his company. And with that he turned to the blond and tried talking to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Something Unexpected.

Jeff didn't look up at Nick when he spoke to him; instead he just got up and walked away. He could feel Nick's eyes staring at the back of his head as he got further and further away. He had no idea where he was walking to; he just wanted to get away from the brunette. As he was walking, he kept on replaying the other boys' words in his head; _"Why don't you talk to anybody?". _Jeff didn't know why he kept on thinking about it. Almost everybody in this dump has tried starting a conversation with him; before he got into that horrible fight, now people just let him be when he's around.

After a while of walking Jeff found himself going to his room to lay in bed; anything to get away from all of this. For the first time in the years he's been here, he has learnt how to control his emotions; not feel anything. At first he thought it was impossible, but he got there, eventually. But now? After something like 2 days, somebody is making him feel. Jeff didn't want this to happen; now he was just feeling confusion. He didn't like this; not at all.

_Jeff didn't look up when he felt the brunette named Nick sit next to him. He kept the stone look on his face; he didn't really want Nick to know that he felt his presence. He felt Nick shift next to him, but he didn't say anything. Jeff felt a tiny bit of gratitude towards him. And for that bit of emotion, he mentally kicked himself._

_Everything was silent for what felt like a long time. Somewhere inside, Jeff wanted Nick to break the silence, say something, sigh, just do something. But a part of him also wanted to keep the silence; he couldn't bring himself to talk again. He hated the sound of his own voice. His mother and father use to always beat him up every time he opened his mouth. He didn't want anybody to hit him if he spoke; even if he knew he could bash them in a second. But he wasn't a very abusive person; unless it came down to it._

_Jeff was pulled out of his thoughts when Nick looked right at him, and broke the silence. "Why don't you talk to anybody?"_

_He didn't bother replying to Nick; he felt discomfort, so he got up and walked away._

Jeff didn't realise that he fell asleep until the nurse came in to give him his medicine. He pretended to take the pills, and when the nurse left he spat them out of his mouth, putting them in his pillow case with the rest of them. He's been doing this as soon as he was moved to this room; they didn't do a room check with Jeff, because they trusted him, thinking he was doing nothing wrong. And for that, Jeff loved not saying a word to anyone.

_**Nick POV**_

Nick watched Jeff walk away. Somewhere deep inside he knew that would happen, but he kind of wanted Jeff to talk to him, or even acknowledge him.

Nick never trusted anybody after what happened with his father; he learned not to get close to anyone, never get attached to anyone, and so on. He hated this feeling that he got when he thought about Jeff. He felt something warm inside, he felt this tingly sensation whenever he was around Jeff. This was pathetic; he knew he was pathetic for letting this happen.

Could it be love? No. Nick Duval couldn't love. He was a cold, heartless person. He knew he was; everybody knew he was.

After taking his pills, Nick slowly walked down to the cafeteria to eat dinner. He walked in and looked around for the tall blond, who always took his breath away.

He scanned the cafeteria 3 times with no sight of Jeff anywhere; he felt a slight bit of disappointment. But he didn't let it show. Instead he walked over to the small line, grabbed his tray and grabbed his food.

He sat down at an empty table and stared at his food. He got a small bowl of garden salad, and a serving of lasagne. The food didn't look very good, but at least it was edible.

After Nick was finished eating what barely passed as his dinner, he decided to go for a walk before he went to his room to just stare at the walls all night. He could barely sleep here; especially how he was just down the hall from Matt, who thought he was a wizard. He shouts at the plants in his room all night, trying, but failing, to turn them into some kind of animal. Yesterday he stood on the one of the tables and swore he pulled a fluffy little bunny rabbit out of his imaginary hat. Nick couldn't help but laugh at how typical it was for somebody who thought they were magical, and that earned Matt running up to Nick, thinking his plastic knife was a wand or something, and tried turning him into a toad; claiming that he couldn't turn into a human unless he got kissed by his prince in shining armour. According to Matt, it has to be a prince because it was usually the princess who got turned into a toad, but everybody knew it was the other way around. Nick tried correcting him, and they all know how that turned out; Matt screamed at his, saying how he was playing mind games, that everybody there was, then he threw himself at Nick and tried hitting him before the guards pulled him off and dragged him to his room.

Nick lost his train of thought when he ran into somebody and sent them both flying to the ground. Nick looked up and saw the last person he was expecting. Jeff. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Jeff jumped up and started running off, but Nick was faster. He jumped up straight after him, and grabbed his arm. Jeff stopped abruptly and slowly turned around to face Nick. They stood like that for a few minutes. Nick stared deep into Jeff's eyes, trying to find some sort of emotion, but found none.

Jeff looked down at the ground, as if he found it interesting. And then it happened; "Sorry" He whispered, then slowly looked up to see the shock on Nick's face.

"Please don't tell anybody" he said even more quietly.

Nick looked dumbstruck for what felt like hours, "I won't tell anybody, I promise. But could you do something for me?" Jeff nodded almost straight away, Nick was thinking that's because he wanted to keep this whole thing a secret. "Could you talk to me more?" He asked, with his voice filled with hope.

Jeff chewed on his lip for a few seconds, "Why?"

Nick smiled nervously, "Because I like the sound of your voice" He whispered that so quietly that he thought Jeff wouldn't hear it.

"Do you actually mean that?" Jeff smiled, just the slightest.

Nick plastered a huge smile to his face, "I honestly love the sound of your voice. It makes me feel alive again." After Nick said that, he turned around and ran. He just did the worst thing, in his mind anyway. He showed weakness, he knew that there was going to be consequences for that.

He turned around before he saw the tear of happiness roll down Jeff's cheek.

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, and this chapter isn't long at all. I've just had so much stuff happed in my life.**_

_**I'll try to update as soon as I can, just no promises ): **_


End file.
